Those Old School Days
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: The twins have their first day of high school. How will the boys grow and change through their high school experience with their new friends? Will Rin finally stop being a troublemaker, and learn how to use his power for a gentler purpose?
1. Chapter 1

**Had it in my head ALL day. **

* * *

The two stood at the bus stop as they waited for their new bus to arrive. Rin Okumura and Yukio Okumura were freshmen in high school, and were currently standing at the outside of the monastery gates that was their bus stop. Unfortunately, their home just happened to be the monastery, so their Father had made a show of saying goodbye to them. While Yukio didn't mind, Rin did.

"Hello, I'm Shiemi Moriyama, are you two new?" a young blonde girl greeted when she arrived to wait for the bus as well. Rin had to glare at the girl who was giving him a cheery look with her emerald eyes.

"Yes, I'm Yukio Okumura, and this is my brother Rin," Yukio greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he held out a hand and shook hers, being the ever so formal brother. The girl, Shiemi, stared up at him with a glow in her eyes that Rin couldn't help but be disgusted by.

"Stop making googly eyes at him, damn. I know he's good looking, but he doesn't need anyone else fawning over him," Rin spat, turning away from the two.

"Nii-san.." Yukio trailed off.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Rin Okumura," Shiemi greeted. Rin had to roll his dark blue eyes. He had raven hair and dark blue eyes that he inherited from his Mother. Yukio had gotten his dark brown hair form his Mother, though his eyes were a teal color that were covered by thick framed glasses. He also had three moles, two on his cheek, one on his chin.

"Yeah, yeah," Rin frowned. He didn't turn back. The bus arrived and others got on it. Rin sat down in one of the first few seats, and Yukio sat next to him on the aisle side. Shiemi sat in the aisle side of the seat next to them.

"So, Yukio, what do you do for fun?" Shiemi conversed.

"Well, I mostly study. Usually during the school year I participate in after school activities to boost my grade point average," Yukio replied.

"That's so cool. I've never actually been to school before, so this will be my first year ever," Shiemi admitted, her face burning red.

"What were you doing before this?" Yukio asked, his curiosity having been peaked.

"Well, I was in home school before this. My grandmother would teach me, and my Mother owns a pharmacy out of our home," Shiemi explained.

"That's interesting. I think my Father has been to your pharmacy before. He even took me along with him once when I was thirteen," Yukio said.

"Hm, I don't know if I remember that. I'm actually very shy, or so Mother says, so usually I would stay in the garden with Grandmother and collect herbs for our medicines," Shiemi said. "So, what year is this for you?"

"I'm a freshman. I'm actually class representative for class one A," Yukio said.

"Wow, you must be really smart then, to have gotten the highest grade on the entrance exam," Shiemi said with more googly eyes.

"Well, I study hard. My dream is to become a doctor once I graduate," Yukio admitted.

"Really? I don't really have goals for after high school.." Shiemi trailed off. Rin listened to the two for a long while, though played with his phone for a bit. Suddenly, he was brought out of his thoughts by a question. "What do you plan to do after high school, Rin?" It took him a minute to process the question.

"Nothing," he said simply.

"Nothing?" she asked. He gave a nod. The bus arrived to the school and the three got off before gathering to discuss what class they were in.

"One A, obviously," Yukio gave a chuckle, referring to their conversation about him being the representative.

"I'm in one A, too," Shiemi said with a light blush.

"Me too," Rin said. This brought Shiemi to look at him for a long moment.

"How are you two in the same class if you're brothers?" Shiemi asked. Rin and Yukio looked at each other for a moment just as long before laughing. "What?" the girl asked with confusion.

"Rin and I are twins," Yukio said as his laughs finally died down.

"Really? I've never met real twins before!" Shiemi exclaimed before she calmed down and looked in confusion once more. "But...if you're twins, why don't you look anything alike?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're fraternal, you dope," Rin said.

"Be nicer, Nii-san," Yukio sighed.

"No, no, it's fine. I guess I was being a bit slow," Shiemi gave a shy laugh. Yukio looked towards her seriously.

"Don't ever think that, Shiemi," he said. The girl looked at him once more with those googly eyes. Rin had to groan in disgust.

The three walked to their classroom where they sat for a long while, getting the introductions out of the way. They were then separated into little groups that they would introduce themselves to and get to know. It was the school's lame way of trying to get kids to socialize.

"I'm Ryuji Suguro. I live in the Kyoto temple with my Father and plan to take over my Father's temple," a teen with brown hair, though dyed blonde streak right through the center, introduced. He had onyx eyes that were hard and looked cold, and had piercings.

"I'm Renzo Shima, I live in the temple with Bon, here, and am going to become a priest," a teen with strange pink hair said. He seemed like a carefree type of guy, and his shirt had an exclamation point on it.

"I'm Konekomaru Miwa, and I love in the temple with Bon and Shima. I plan to become a priest as well," a bald kid with glasses said.

"I'm Yukio Okumura, class representative. I am studying to become a doctor," Yukio introduced.

"I am Shiemi Moriyama, and plan to take over my family pharmacy," Shiemi said.

"I'm Rin Okumura, and I'm gonna drop out," Rin introduced. Of course, that got stares from the whole group. Suguro had frowned more than he already was when Rin said this, almost like he was angry just because Rin had no purpose for life.

When the class was over, the others separated, and everyone was glad to have other people out of their personal bubble. Rin hadn't talked to anyone, neither had Suguro. Shiemi and Yukio spoke for a while, and Shima as well as Konekomaru had jumped into the conversation quite a few times. Now was what Rin was dreading, the thing that Yukio always asked people he considered friends.

"Would you like to come over to the monastery for a while? It's the gate of the bus stop, where I live. I'm sure Father wouldn't mind company," Yukio invited them all over. Rin sighed, though if they stayed for dinner he would get to cook more food, so it made him a bit happy that they accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been writing at least four pages of this on Open Office. Looks like this is as much as that is XD **

* * *

Shima, Shiemi, and Suguro had decided to come. Konekomaru had things he needed to take care of at the temple, so it was just them. Rin didn't mind though, the less people there were, the less people would invade his personal space. Yukio didn't see it like that, though, obviously. He saw visitors as a blessing, apparently their old man did as well.

"You brought people?" Shiro asked as he stared at his sons and their new friends. Shiro Fujimoto had gray hair and a gray beard from old age. He had tinted glasses that hardly covered his red eyes.

"Yes, Father. These are some friends from school. This is," Rin tuned out the introductions.

"That's great! The more the merrier," Shiro exclaimed. Rin rolled his eyes at his Father's logic. "So, Rin, what were you planning to make for dinner tonight? You've got Kyodo and Maruta all excited for the meal," he asked.

"I was thinking I would make Sukiyaki," Rin said simply.

"Good choice, we can celebrate the fact that you made it through a day of school without getting into trouble!" Shiro laughed.

"Shut up, old man!" Rin frowned. He retreated to the kitchen to begin cooking.

"You should get started on any homework instead of jumping right to the kitchen, Rin!" Shiro called out after him, but knew he was ignored when he heard the chopping of vegetables.

"I'll start on some tea, and we can all talk," Yukio said. He walked into the kitchen to see Rin, and gave a soft sigh after getting the tea, returning to the others who were now sitting at the dining table that was located right outside the kitchen.

"So, Mr. Fujimoto, why don't all you guys have the same last name?" Shima blurted. This brought Shiro a laugh.

"You see, the boys aren't my biological sons. I took them in when they were born," Shiro said.

"So, you are their Father in every sense except blood?" Suguro asked. Shiro and Yukio nodded at the same time.

"Yep! When Rin was little he would always running around shouting, 'Daddy, come play with me!'" Shiro smiled softly. It was nostalgic.

"What happened to their Mother?" Shiemi asked quietly. "If...you don't mind me asking.." she trailed.

"I don't mind at all," Shiro started. "Their Mother was an old friend of mine from my youth. When she gave birth to them, she passed away in childbirth," the sound of the vegetable chopping stopped and everyone turned to see Rin trembling slightly. They couldn't see his face, and they didn't know what to expect if he turned. Though, he did not.

"So, they're _twins_?" Shima asked in shock. Shiro nodded.

"Yes, they're twins. They don't act like it, but they are, Rin being the older one and Yukio is the younger," the Father said.

"That's surprising. Yukio seems like the older one," Suguro spoke for the first time.

"Shut up! I'm the older one!" Rin shouted, turning from the vegetables to glare. The others stared at him for a long moment. Shiro and Yukio began to laugh, as if it were normal for him to lash out like this.

"Nii-san, please, you know that it's easy to mistake our ages since I'm so much taller than you," Yukio said.

"Doesn't mean I want it said at my dinner table," Rin grumbled.

"Now, now, since when did this become _your_ dinner table?" Shiro smirked.

"Since I started going the cooking," Rin said. He continued to cook and served the meal when it was finished. "Elbows off the table, old man," he scolded. Cooking was the only thing he was passionate about.

"Please, like you ever keep your elbows off the table," Shiro rolled his eyes.

"I do when I cook. Respect my food," Rin retorted. Kyodo and Maruta arrived, sitting with them before they all gave a pray and ate together.

"So, Mr. Kyodo and Mr. Maruta, have you been here with Rin and Yuki for a long time?" Shiemi asked, wondering how the five could be so casual with each other.

"Just, Kyodo, and yeah, we have been. Maruta and I have been working in the monastery since those two came home from the hospital," Kyodo said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I wish they could stay little. I feel old when they get older," Maruta said.

"_You _feel old? I feel like I should have a walker with these boys getting older," Shiro chuckled. Rin glared at Shiro and Yukio only smiled softly. "Besides, if they were little forever then we wouldn't get this delicious Sukiyaki that Rin is so good at cooking,"

"You better appreciate it, because I don't think I'll make dinner for at least six months with all these comments," Rin huffed and his lips poked out in a pout.

"You're not the only one who can cook, Rin. I make awesome curry," Shiro said.

"Then I'll just dismantle the stove!" Rin retorted.

"You wouldn't do that. If you did, you wouldn't be able to get it back together, and then you wouldn't be able to cook, and I know how much you like cooking. If you even knew how to dismantle one, I mean," Shiro smirked.

"I'm sure Yukio could figure it out," Rin frowned.

"I'm not helping you with anything that will make me starve," Yukio said calmly.

"Come on, I'm trying to win an argument! What kind of brother are you?" Rin whined.

"The one that wants to continue living. Besides, you never win these arguments anyway. Yesterday you were brooding in our room for an hour because you couldn't one up his comment about fried rice," Yukio laughed softly.

"Lollypop," Rin said suddenly. Shiemi, Shima, and Suguro suddenly stared at him as if he had three heads.

"What does that have to do about anything?!" Suguro suddenly shouted.

"He does it to get out of arguments he knows he is going to loose," Yukio said calmly with a sigh.

"Where did he get a stupid idea like that?" Shima asked.

"His older brother," Shiro commented.

"There's _more_ of them?" Suguro asked with wide eyes. He couldn't stand the thought of there being more Okumuras.

"We only have two older brothers," Yukio chuckled.

"They're not here are they?" Suguro asked quickly. Yukio and Shiro shook their heads.

"They come to visit every other weekend for a family outing," Shiro said.

"Visit? Don't they live with you, Mr. Fujimoto?" Shiemi asked quietly. Shiro shook his head once more.

"No, they are Rin and Yukio's half brothers, so they live near their Father. Mephisto Pheles and Amaimon Pheles live together in True Cross town," Shiro said.

"How old are they?" Shima asked. Maybe they could all hang out together, he thought. Always the optimistic.

"Let's see, Mephisto is forty-eight and Amaimon is twenty-one," Shiro said. Shima and Suguro's eyes widened.

"Wow, they're older than us," the two boys said simultaneously.

"Yes, their Father is a bit of a player. I believe that Rin and Yukio have other brothers somewhere, but I haven't been too thoughtful as to confirm my thoughts or contact them. To keep the boys with some blood relatives, their older brothers come to visit, they were even here when Rin and Yukio came home from the hospital," Shiro chuckled.

"There seems to be a lot of talk about that," Shima said.

"About what?" Yukio asked.

"You two coming home from the hospital," he replied. Yukio laughed a bit.

"Well, that's because it was a pretty traumatic day. I'm sure if it was possible, Rin and I would remember," Yukio said with a smile.

"Yeah, I remember the day like it was yesterday. Rin threw up on Amaimon and peed on Mephisto. Yukio wouldn't let me let go of him, he had such a strong grip for a baby. Though, Rin's grip on my beard was stronger," Shiro winced at the memories of such pain.

"That sounds like a hell of a day, excuse my language," Suguro said, and apologized. He assumed a man of God wouldn't like that.

"No need to excuse your language. Worse sputters out of Rin's mouth on a daily basis," Shiro laughed.

"Shut up, old man," Rin frowned.

Everyone was having a wonderful time, talking and laughing. Though, the time came when they had to leave, it was getting dark and it was almost curfew time. Shiro then asked a question Rin didn't want him to ask.

"Will we be seeing all three of you at the service this Sunday?" Shiro asked. Rin gave a groan, though it was almost inaudible that no one picked up on it.

"Of course," Shiemi said, the others gave a nod as well. "We can even bring Konekomaru," she added. Everyone gave a nod in agreement and then went about their ways.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only did three pages this time.. **

* * *

Rin sat in the monastery with his face heated with blush. He was up to his ears in redness as he frowned and laid his head on the dining table.

"Come on, Nii-san! Help Father come up with the sermon before the service," Yukio said. He was standing across from the dining table, suggesting verses for Shiro to say.

"Aren't you a little worried about them coming to the service?" Rin asked harshly. Yukio frowned.

"I am not. I don't have anything to hide from friends. Do you, Nii-san?" Yukio asked carefully. Rin shook his head quickly.

"Of course not!" he shouted out. "I just...don't want them to see what I'm like at the services," Rin trailed off. This made Yukio laugh.

"It's not that bad, Rin. Just because you take the service seriously, it doesn't make you seem like a bad person, or anything. Actually, it makes you a rather good person," Yukio said.

"I don't care what it makes me! It's _embarrassing_!" Rin exclaimed. Shiro then let out a chuckle.

"Your friends should know how much of a good boy you can be," Shiro joked.

"Lollypop," Rin frowned, laying his head back down that had jumped up in the midst of his arguing. Shiro and Yukio laughed to themselves. They continued on to what they were doing while Rin got ready for the service.

When he and Yukio were younger, they would always be required to wear special uniforms to their services. As they grew, though, they were required to wear dress clothing for the service. Rin and Yukio could never get out of the habit of wearing somewhat matching outfits to church. Rin dressed in a dark blue button up shirt with black slacks and some dress shoes. Yukio was already wearing a light blue button up shirt with black slacks and some dress shoes.

"Rin! Stop stalling, it's time for the service!" Shiro called. "Your friends are here!" Rin couldn't help but groan when he heard Shiro add that.

Rin walked down the stairs and saw Shiemi wearing a light pink dress that went a bit passed her knees. Shima was wearing a white dress shirt with some slacks and dress shoes. Suguro was taking things way too seriously and was wearing a full out suit with a yellow dress shirt under a suit jacket and some slacks.

"You didn't bring Konekomaru?" Yukio asked.

"We were going to, but he felt a bit under the weather," Shiemi admitted.

"I wish he could have come. Well, maybe next time," Shiro said.

"So, what do you guys usually do during your service?" Suguro asked. "My Father is a preacher, himself,"

"I did know that, I've met him briefly before. Well, usually we start off with bible scriptures before we talk a bit about what they mean, and how they can help throughout our lives," Shiro explained.

"Huh," Suguro said with thought.

"Do you know what you'll be reciting today?" Shiemi asked.

"I do. My sons usually help out, though Rin has been absolutely no help with me this week," Shiro gave a sigh.

"Shut up, old man," Rin frowned.

"Father, didn't Nii-san help with one of the scriptures?" Yukio asked.

"He did actually. I think it will be my first lecture," Shiro said. Rin's face burned red and turned to his Father with wide blue eyes.

"W-What?" Rin asked quickly.

"I would love to hear a lecture that Rin helped with," Shiemi said. Rin watched her and thought he saw the small glow in her eye that she had whenever she looked to Yukio, though he dismissed it as a trick of the light.

"Nii-san usually helps a lot with the services," Yukio mentioned. "It's the only thing he takes seriously,"

"Yukio!" Rin squeaked, much to his embarrassment. Everyone got a laugh out of that before they prepared themselves for the service in the monastery.

"He's embarrassed," Yukio smirked. He was enjoying the chance to get to embarrass his brother, instead of his brother embarrassing him for a change. It wasn't like Rin deliberately embarrassed Yukio, just the way he acted could be embarrassing.

"He'll get over it when he hears the scripture he picked out," Shiro chuckled. "He'll be glowing with pride," the man knew how Rin would get when something he said was repeated for the service.

"...and then God turned to Adam and Eve and said, 'You two are _so_ grounded," Shiro ended the service with such a sentence. "The scripture was written by my son, Rin," to make matters worse. Rin groaned and covered his reddened face.

"Did you really help him with _that_?" Suguro asked Rin, whispering quietly.

"When I was _five_," Rin said. He covered his face. After the service, everyone gathered to tell Father Fujimoto what a wonderful service it was. Soon it was only the teens left in the monastery. "Old man, why would you show _that_?!" Rin shouted out.

"I thought it was good. Besides, you were so cute when you were little," Shiro said with a chuckle.

"When I was _five_, old man. Now, I'm fifteen!" the teen continued to shout with blush covering his face.

"Come now, I'm sure everyone else liked it," Shiro said.

"I'm sure everyone else found it _amusing_," Rin glared.

"Now, now, don't be like that. Why don't the five of you go out to the park for a while," Shiro suggested.

"Sure," Yukio smiled. Everyone went to the park while Rin stayed behind and helped clean up after the service. Usually he would have bounded out of there as soon as possible, but he didn't want to be alone with everyone else.

"Your brother is weird," Suguro said.

"He is, but there's no helping it," Yukio chuckled softly.

"Yuki, you seem to act a lot less like your age, and a lot more mature. Why is that?" Shiemi asked.

"Well, I just seemed to face reality a lot younger than Nii-san. We always imagined our Mother would come to our home one day and be apart of our lives again from a young age. I realized the truth sooner than Nii-san did. To tell you the truth, I think he may still think she may come for us," Yukio said.

"What is it like living life without a Mother?" Shiemi asked softly.

"Well, Father spends a lot of time with Nii-san and I. He's always been very attentive and sensitive to our feelings, though strict like a Father should be. I suppose it would be like having a Mother and Father combined into one person," Yukio explained.

"Interesting," Shiemi paused for a moment, thinking about his explanation.

"Why was he so embarrassed about the service?" Shima asked.

"Nii-san has always been very serious about the services. To have someone see him like that is embarrassing to him," Yukio said.

"Does he always swear like that?" Kamiki asked. Yukio nodded.

"Oh, yes," Yukio said.

"If your Father is so strict, why does he let Okumura get away with that?" Suguro asked.

"Nii-san has a rebellious phase he is still in," Yukio laughed a bit. The four of them stayed in the park for a while longer, talking and having a good time until the sky grew dark. Everyone returned to their homes without much to say. School tomorrow would be interesting.


End file.
